Próximo destino: Área de los Tres Estados
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Un plan de Doofenshmirtz se tuerce y termina provocando el caos en el Área de los Tres Estados. ¿Quién podrá ayudar a Phineas y Ferb? ¡Sora, Donald y Goofy, claro! Crossover.
1. El plan se tuerce

**_KINGDOM HEARTS_ PERTENECE A SQUARE ENIX **

**_PHINEAS Y FERB _PERTENECE A DAN POVENMIRE Y JEFF "SWAMPY" MARSH  
**

* * *

La llegada era inminente. Doofenshmirtz miró su reloj de muñeca y se paseó por su guarida.

- Vamos, Perry el ornitorrinco...Sabes dónde vivo...-murmuró impacientado.

Dio unos pocos pasos más hasta que un sonido hizo que se quedara clavado en mitad del salón. Corrió hacia la puerta, se asomó a la mirilla y soltó un pequeño gritito de alegría.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Ahí está! ¡Reconocería esos pasos en cualquier parte!

Sonriendo, brincó hacia la silla de oficina que había instalado frente a la puerta, se sentó de un salto en ella, se mesó el pelo, se arregló la bata, se giró hasta darle la espalda a la puerta y esperó.

En cuestión de segundos, Perry echó la puerta abajo de una patada y penetró en la casa. Entonces, Doofenshmirtz se dio la vuelta lentamente y miró a su rival con los dedos entrelazados frente a su pecho.

- ¡Perry el ornitorrinco!-exclamó lo que había ensayado esa mañana frente al espejo-. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

Metió rápidamente la mano en el bolsillo de su bata, sacó un mando con un enorme botón rojo, lo presionó y una red cayó sobre el ornitorrinco. Perry se retorció, pero no pudo liberarse.

- ¡Has caído directamente en mi red para ornitorrincos!-se mofó Doofenshmirtz-. No te molestes en luchar. Esta red está fabricada con una aleación siete veces más resistente que el acero. Je, eso para que aprendas a ir rompiendo puertas por ahí a la gente.

Perry frunció el ceño y siguió luchando en vano.

- Ya que estás aquí y para hacer tiempo a que sea la hora de cenar, voy a enseñarte mi último invento-anunció Doofenshmirtz.

Se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y destapó la sábana que tapaba convenientemente su invención.

- Contempla...¡EL CREADORDESINCORAZONEITOR!

Ante los ojos de Perry apareció un cacharro gigantesco que se parecía bastante a una máquina expendedora, que tenía unos botones con dibujos de criaturas extrañas de diferentes formas y tamaños.

- Verás-explicó el doctor, apoyándose en ella-. Como bien sabrás por todas las veces que te lo he dicho, odio a mi hermano. Lo odio. Lo odio de verdad. Siempre tan perfecto, tan elegante, tan apuesto...¡Pero eso se va a acabar! Mira, llevo años investigando unas criaturas llamadas sincorazón que nacen de lo más profundo del corazón de la gente que ha sucumbido a la oscuridad. ¡Dan mucho yuyu y son muy peligrosos! Con esta máquina, crearé un ejército de sincorazón que desatarán el caos en toda la ciudad, mi hermano, el alcalde, no sabrá cómo pararlos, renunciará a su puesto sumido en la desesperación ¡y entonces yo gobernaré en toda el Área de los Tres Estados! ¡Muajajajajajajá! ¿Qué te parece? ¿Eh? Es genial, ¿verdad? Observa, te voy a hacer una pequeña demostración.

Se acercó a la máquina, pulsó el botón de una sombra y de la bandeja salió un sincorazón que miró a todos lados contoneándose.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Te gusta, Perry el ornitorrinco? ¡Pues te doy otro más!

Volvió a pulsar el botón y salió otro sincorazón idéntico de la máquina.

- ¡Otro!-pulsó otra vez-. ¡Otro!-pulsó-. ¡Y otro más de regalo!

Los cinco sincorazones se aproximaron un poco hacia Perry. El ornitorrinco deseó poder moverse para hacer algo.

- ¡Sííí! ¡Con vosotros dominaré la ciudad y nadie podrá evitarlo!-rió Doofenshmirtz soltando una enorme carcajada.

Sin embargo, ocurrió algo inesperado. Uno de los sincorazones se giró hacia la máquina y pulsó dos veces el botón del soldado. Dos nuevos sincorazones, más altos y cubiertos por una armadura, salieron de la máquina. Después, el sincorazón volvió a pulsar otro botón y de la máquina empezaron a salir pequeños sincorazones volantes con sombreritos de brujas.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-gruñó Doofenshmirtz.

Corrió a darle un manotazo, pero entonces los sincorazón le rodearon. Doofenshmirtz comenzó a retroceder asustado hasta golpear su espalda contra la pared.

- Esperad...Esperad...¿Qué hacéis? No...¡No! ¡Yo os he creado! ¡Tenéis que obedecerme! ¡No, esperad! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Perry contempló la escena horrorizado e incapaz de moverse.


	2. Tenemos que hacer algo

- Vuestro padre y yo nos vamos a la feria de antigüedades-anunció Linda, poniéndose el bolso.

- Sí, mamá-dijo Phineas, sentado a la sombra del árbol de su jardín junto a Ferb, como siempre.

- Cuando salgamos, iremos a recogeros y nos iremos a cenar a un restaurante-continuó Lawrence.

- Sí, papá-dijo Phineas.

- Nos vemos, hijos-sonrió Linda, dándole un beso en la frente a los dos niños.

- Que lo paséis bien-les deseó Phineas.

- Gracias, hasta luego-se despidió Lawrence.

Salió seguido de su mujer por la puerta del jardín y Phineas y Ferb se quedaron solos. Phineas se estiró.

- Qué bien se está a la sombra...-murmuró, cómodo.

Ferb asintió con la cabeza.

- Muy bien, enanos-dijo Candace, acercándose a ellos-. Voy a hacer una llamada muuuy importante, así que espero que no hagáis ruido y os comportéis, ¿de acuerdo?

- No oirás ni el zumbido de una mosca-le aseguró Phineas, levantando el pulgar.

- Eso espero, porque si no, os mando de una patada a Marte con los marcianos-gruñó Candace antes de entrar en casa.

Phineas sonrió.

- Eh, pues molaría ver a los marcianos y charlar con ellos...Tienen que ser muy interesantes-susurró.

Entonces, sacudido por una idea, se irguió y dijo:

- ¡Ferb! ¡Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy!

Ferb lo miró y no dijo nada, pero aquello le bastaba a su hermanastro para saber que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Phineas se puso de pie y estaba a punto de explicarle su idea cuando miró a todos lados y preguntó:

- Eh...¿Y Perry?

* * *

- ¡Agente P! ¡Agente P! ¿Me recibes, agente P?

Perry permaneció inmóvil. No dejaban de salir sincorazones de la máquina de Doofenshmirtz. Prácticamente no cabían en el piso. Podía ver a algunos saltando por las ventanas o a otros saliendo por la puerta. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no podía moverse.

No obstante, debía sentirse afortunado de no haber corrido la misma suerte que el doctor Doofenshmirtz.

- ¡Agente P!-insistió la voz del Mayor Monogram a través de su pulsera-. ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Unos extraños seres se han echado en masa a la calle y están poniendo Danville patas arriba! ¿Dónde estás?

Perry le habría contestado de no ser porque media docena de sombras se acercaron a él y desgarraron con facilidad la red que Doofenshmirtz le había echado encima (tal vez no fuera tan resistente como decía). Después, se abalanzaron sobre él, pero Perry los esquivó de un salto, botó sobre las cabezas de los sincorazón y saltó por la ventana. Si no hubiera sido por el paracaídas que llevaba siempre consigo, se habría pegado una buena.

...Pero era pronto para cantar victoria. Tres soldados voladores lo perseguían a una velocidad de vértigo. Tenía que pensar rápido, esquivarlos como fuera...Hacer algo...

Aquellos no eran enemigos de pacotilla como el doctor.

Estaba en un aprieto.

* * *

- Hola, Phineas-saludó Isabella, entrando por la puerta del jardín-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Ah, hola, Isabella-saludó él, apagando su soldador-. Estamos dando unos últimos toques a nuestra antena para marcianos.

- ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Isabella.

- Este aparato emite ondas que transportan codificados los mensajes que escribimos en este teclado y los manda a años luz de nuestro planeta, ¡así que si hay vida inteligente ahí afuera, puede sintonizar lo que decimos y responder a nuestros mensajes!-explicó Phineas.

- Vaya una chorrada, los alienígenas no existen, y si existieran, serían demasiado tontos como para inventar antenas-murmuró Buford.

- Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo-sonrió Phineas.

Se dispuso a teclear para mostrarles el funcionamiento de su máquina cuando un grito de Baljeet le frenó.

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

- ¡Hay unas cosas raras ahí afuera!-exclamó Baljeet, señalando con su dedo el exterior.

Los otros cuatro niños se asomaron sobre la verja y vieron un grupo de seres extraños que atravesaban la calle persiguiendo a tres asustados ciudadanos.

- ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Isabella en voz baja.

- ¡No lo sé!-exclamó Phineas.

Los amigos observaron cómo los entes consiguieron dar caza a un hombre acorralándolo en un círculo. Uno de ellos, completamente negro y que tenía unas antenitas sobre su cabeza, le atravesó el pecho sin hacerle sangre ni nada y sacó de él un corazón resplandeciente. El hombre cayó al suelo y se desvaneció delante de sus narices. Todos reprimieron un grito.

- ¡Le ha quitado...!-murmuró Baljeet, temblando como una hoja.

- ¿Adónde ha ido?-se preguntó Buford, asombrado.

- No lo sé, pero está claro que, sean lo que sean, son hostiles-dijo Ferb.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, chicos!-dijo Phineas-. ...Tengo una idea.

Salió corriendo hacia la antena que habían fabricado y comenzó a teclear.

Eran sólo unos niños. No podían hacer gran cosa. Pero tenían que hacer algo. Y su madre siempre le había dicho que, si iba a hacer algo difícil, pidiera ayuda.

* * *

**NOS ESTÁN INVADIENDO UNOS SERES OSCUROS. NECESITAMOS AYUDA. AYUDADNOS, POR FAVOR.**

* * *

- ¡Sí, Jeremy es tan guapo...! Ayer, en su concierto, estaba de película, tan...

Candace calló por fin tras esa verborrea de casi una hora. Volvió la vista hacia la ventana de su habitación.

- Oye, Stacey, tengo que colgar, luego hablamos-dijo, finalizando la llamada.

Abrió la ventana, se asomó y un ser volador estuvo a punto de llevársela por delante.

- ¡UARGH!-gritó, metiéndose dentro a toda prisa y cerrando la ventana.

La cosa se asomó al cristal amenazante, pero al ver que no podía entrar, dio media vuelta en el aire y voló a lo lejos.

- ¿Qu...? ¿Qué era eso?-exclamó Candace, retrocediendo-. Un momento...Un bicho feo y volador...¡Seguro que es cosa de Phineas y Ferb! ¡Ya están otra vez! ¡Pues ya veréis! ¡Os la vais a cargar, enanos, si os creéis que podéis darme un susto de muerte con vuestros monstruos y luego iros de rositas!


	3. Llamada de socorro

La nave Gumi sobrevolaba el espacio sin prisa alguna. Sora, Donald y Goofy se morían de ganas de ver a León y los demás en Vergel Radiante, pero no les venía mal un pequeño descanso. Estaban derrotados y en la nave se estaba tan a gusto...

- ¿Quién quiere un poco de fondueeee?-canturreó Goofy, removiendo el queso que se fundía en la olla.

- ¡Goofy! ¡Acabas de comer!-gruñó Donald.

- Pero no lo hemos usado nunca, con lo rico que está...-se justificó Goofy.

- ¡Yo quiero un poco!-dijo Sora.

- ¡Sora!

- ¿Qué? Huele tan bien...

- ¡Haced lo que queráis! Cuando explotéis, no pienso recoger vuestros cachitos.

Sora hundió su trozo de pan en el fondue y probó la mezcla. Sonrió como un crío.

- ¡Donald, tienes que probar esto!

- La nave no se va a manejar sola.

- ¡Chicos, chicos!-exclamaron unas voces agudas.

Chip y Chop corrieron hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Goofy.

- ¡Hemos recibido un mensaje!-exclamó Chip.

- ¡Es muy extraño!-exclamó Chop.

Sora, Donald y Goofy se acercaron al monitor y leyeron el mensaje que se proyectaba allí.

_**NOS ESTÁN INVADIENDO UNOS SERES OSCUROS. NECESITAMOS AYUDA. AYUDADNOS, POR FAVOR.**_

- ¿Seres oscuros?-murmuró Sora.

- ¡Ahí va! ¿Creéis que son los sincorazón?-preguntó Goofy.

- ¿De dónde ha salido eso?-preguntó Donald.

- No lo sé, ha aparecido de repente...-explicó Chop.

- ¡Espera! ¡Mira, viene firmado!-exclamó Chip, señalando la pantalla.

En un margen, con una letra más pequeña, se incluía una pequeña dirección, como el remite de una carta.

- "Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher"...-leyó Goofy.

- "Danville"...-leyó Sora.

- ¿"Área de los Tres Estados"?-murmuró Donald.

- ¡Ah, lo conozco!-dijo Chip-. Ese mundo no está muy lejos de aquí.

- Parece que tienen problemas-dijo Sora-. Deberíamos echar un vistazo.

- Sí, aunque sólo sea para comprobar que no es cosa de los sincorazón-afirmó Donald.

Sora afirmó con la cabeza.

- León y los chicos pueden esperar-susurró-. Vamos a Danville. Esos Phineas y Ferb nos necesitan.


	4. Los niños

El aterrizaje fue muy suave.

Cuando salieron de la nave, Sora, Donald y Goofy sintieron cómo un abrasador sol veraniego les quemaba las pupilas, pero no tardaron en acostumbrarse y pudieron ver que se encontraban en el amplio jardín de una casa.

Y un grupo de niños les estaban mirando con los ojos como platos.

- ...Vaya...Esto es un poco violento...-murmuró Goofy.

Sora dio un paso al frente.

- Euh...H-Hola...

Baljeet dio un grito y se metió en la casa de sus amigos corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Vale...Emmm...-balbuceó Sora-. Sentimos haber invadido así vuestro jardín...Estee...Emm...Hemos recibido un mensaje de socorro de unos tales Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher...¿Los conocéis, por casualidad?

- ¡Gasp! ¿Habéis recibido nuestro mensaje? Eso significa que...¡Ha funcionado!-gritó Phineas, saltando de alegría-. ¡Ha funcionado, Ferb, ha funcionado!

- Esperad...¿Vosotros sois Phineas y Ferb?-preguntó Sora, boquiabierto.

- Sí-sonrió Phineas.

- ...¿No sois un poco jóvenes para mandar mensajes al espacio entre los mundos?-preguntó Goofy.

- ...Sí. Sí que lo somos-sonrió Phineas.

- Entonces...¿Sois alienígenas?-se aventuró a preguntar Isabella, avanzando hacia ellos.

- Bueno...Algo así-contestó Sora.

- Guaaaaao-sonrió Isabella.

- Vaya marcianos más raros-espetó Buford, mirándolos a los tres con el ceño fruncido-. Un perro, un pato y un tío con una ropa ridícula.

- ¿Ropa ridícula?-exclamó Donald. Sacó su bastón de mago y amenazó con él a Buford-. ¡Repítelo!

- ¡Donald, Donald, cálmate!-lo frenó Sora.

Se volvió hacia Phineas y Ferb.

- Si es verdad que vosotros mandasteis esa llamada de auxilio...

- Sí, estamos en problemas...-explicó Phineas-. Hemos visto unos seres muy raros afuera persiguiendo a la gente.

- A-A un tipo le han atravesado el pecho, le han quitado el corazón y ha desaparecido...-añadió Baljeet, asomándose tímidamente desde la casa-. No había sangre, pero al menos tenía forma de...

- Entonces es seguro: ¡son los sincorazón!-sentenció Sora.

- ¿Sincorazón?-preguntó Isabella.

- Digamos que son una especie de monstruos que se dedican a robar el corazón de la gente-les explicó Sora.

- ¿Para qué lo quieren?-preguntó Phineas.

- Porque ellos no lo tienen y quitándoselo a la gente, se multiplican-respondió Sora.

- Buah, no me dan miedo esos bichos. Un puñetazo y dejarán de molestar-dijo Buford.

- Ojalá fuera tan fácil-suspiró Sora-. Siento decíroslo, chicos, pero estáis en un gran problema y...

- ¡Ya te digo que sí!

Sora, Donald y Goofy se volvieron hacia la puerta que daba a la casa. Candace se acercó hacia ellos muy cabreada.

- ¡Phineas, me vas a decir ahora mismo qué son esos bichos que pululan por mi ventana!-le gritó a su hermano pequeño-. ¿Robots? ¿Hologramas? ¿Animales genéticamente modificados? ¿Como estos?-señaló al trío.

- Son alienígenas-respondió Phineas, tranquilamente.

- Este...Hola...-saludó Goofy.

- ¿Alienígenas?-murmuró Candace.

Ferb le señaló la nave Gumi a su espalda. Candace se giró y la contempló boquiabierta.

- Yo soy Sora-se presentó él, acercándose a ella-. Estos son Donald y Goof...

- ¿Ya estáis haciendo de las vuestras?-interrumpió Candace, señalando acusadoramente a sus hermanos con el dedo-. ¡Ya os he dicho que no quería cosas raras! ¡Se lo diré a mamá!

Decidida, abrió al puerta de la verja y salió al exterior.

- ¡Espera!-exclamó Sora.

- ¡Es peligroso!-exclamó Donald.

Candace gritó. Sora salió corriendo junto a los demás y vio que unos cinco sincorazón la habían rodeado. Candace retrocedió, asustada.

- ¿Q-Qué es esto?-susurró, incrédula.

- ¡Tranquila, no te muevas!-exclamó Sora.

Hizo aparecer la llave espada en sus manos y Donald y Goofy sacaron sus respectivas armas con él. Con unos cuantos mandobles, Sora se deshizo de dos sombras y un soldado, mientras que Donald fulminó a un brujo con un rayo y Goofy atravesó a otro con su escudo. Para ellos fue una lucha fácil, acostumbrados a que comenzaran a salir de la nada más y más sincorazones hasta acabar exhaustos, pero Candace estaba aterrorizada y los niños lo observaban todo curiosos y alarmados. Cosa muy normal cuando seres como esos invaden tu apacible mundo.

- ¿Qué...Qué...?-balbuceó Candace.

- Tenéis que tener cuidado, pueden aparecer en cualquier momento-advirtió Sora.

- Lo mejor será que os quedéis en casa y no salgáis, nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto-les aconsejó Donald.

- Pero podemos ayudar-replicó Phineas.

- ¡Sí, queremos ayudar!-se unió Isabella.

- No, es muy peligroso-se negó Donald.

- Pero...

- Vamos, chicos, ya les habéis oído, ¡tenemos que ponernos a salvo!-dijo Baljeet, corriendo al interior de la casa.

- ¡Eres un cobardica!-le gruñó Buford.

- Hacedle caso, entrad en casa-repitió Sora-. No os preocupéis, podemos con esto.

Phineas suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

- Valee...

- Así me gusta-sonrió Sora.

- Queremos que estéis a salvo-dijo Goofy.

- Volveremos cuanto antes-les aseguró Sora.

Los tres amigos comenzaron a alejarse. Candace seguía clavada en el mismo sitio, con la mirada perdida, hasta que su hermanastro tiró de ella hacia el interior.

- Son unos niños muy majos-sonrió Goofy.

- Sí, pero son demasiado pequeños como para meterse en estos líos-dijo Donald.

- Eso es. No me perdonaría si les pasara algo-suspiró Sora-. En fin, lo primero será averiguar como sea de dónde vienen los sincorazón...

* * *

- ¿De verdad vamos a estar aquí parados sin hacer nada?-preguntó Isabella, mirando a Phineas de pie en el salón.

Phineas se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

- Para nada-susurró-. Vamos a ayudarles.

Ferb asintió con la cabeza y Buford e Isabella sonrieron expresando su conformidad. Baljeet se lo pensó unos segundos.

- Oh, vale, de acuerdo...-aceptó, rendido.

Con esto quedó zanjado el asunto. Formaron un corrillo y comenzaron a debatir entre susurros.

Candace, a pesar de estar a menos de un metro de ellos, no se molestó en decirles nada ni en tratar de saber qué estaban tramando. Miraba a través del cristal de la puerta, sentada en el sillón con su barbilla apoyada en su mano.

- Al menos espero que Jeremy esté bien...-se decía.


	5. Nada es lo que parece

- Bueno, ¿y por dónde empezamos?-preguntó Donald.

- Esta ciudad es inmensa...-murmuró Sora.

- Tal vez Phineas y Ferb puedan ayudarnos-sugirió Goofy-. Viven aquí y si han construido una antena para...

- No, eso sí que no-le interrumpió Sora-. Son unos manitas, de acuerdo, pero sólo son unos niños indefensos. Si los sincorazón les hacen algo, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Goofy afirmó con la cabeza.

- Mientras tanto, no nos queda otra sino vagar por aquí hasta que encontremos alguna señal-dijo Sora.

Aquello parecía que les iba a llevar mucho tiempo. Las calles estaban totalmente tranquilas, tan tranquilas que la gente que pasaba por su lado ni siquiera se alarmaba al ver a un pato y a un perro caminando a dos patas y hablando.

- Tal vez estén acostumbrados a estas cosas en su mundo-dijo Goofy.

- No sé yo...-musitó Donald.

Una silueta rechoncha se asomó de una esquina y los miró fijamente mientras caminaban por el vecindario. Sora notó un escalofrío en su espalda y se volvió. No había nadie.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Sora?-preguntó Donald, deteniéndose.

- ...No. Tal vez sólo fuera un gato-respondió Sora.

Donald meneó la cabeza y retomaron la marcha.

- ¡Oh, mirad!-exclamó Goofy.

Corrió hacia un puestecito que había colocado una niña en el césped frente a su casa y le tendió un platín.

- Un vaso de limonada, por favor-pidió.

- ¡Marchando!-exclamó la niña, vertiendo la limonada de la jarra que tenía al lado en un vaso con cuidado.

- ¡Goofy!-gruñó Donald.

- Es que tengo sed...-se justificó Goofy.

- ¡Pues pide para todos, no seas egoísta!-dijo Donald, acercándose al puesto.

- Sí, hace mucho calor-afirmó Sora. Se acercó también y le tendió dos platines a la niña-. Dos vasos más, por favor.

- Enseguida-sonrió la niña.

Le dio su vaso a Goofy y preparó el de Donald y Sora.

- ¡Está muy rico!-exclamó Goofy cuando lo probó.

- Muchas gracias, señores-la niña les dio a los otros dos sus vasos llenos de limonada.

- De nada. Esto...No habrás visto por aquí a unos sincorazón, ¿verdad?-preguntó Sora.

- ¿Sinqué?

- Nada, déjalo. Gracias por la limonada.

- ¡Que tengan un buen día!

Sora, Donald y Goofy siguieron caminando con las energías renovadas calle abajo.

La niña los vio irse hasta que un enorme barrigón le bloqueó la vista.

- ¿Adónde van esos canallas?-le preguntó un tipo muy feo.

- ¿Quiere limonada, señor?-preguntó ella.

- ¡Tú sólo dime por dónde han ido!

- Si no va a comprar limonada, ¡váyase!

- Grr...Mocosa repelente...

El desconocido corrió por el camino por el que creyó haberles visto irse.

Ojalá no llegaran nunca al bloque del doctor Doofenshmirtz. Lo estropearían todo.

* * *

Linda se paseó a lo largo del puesto nº 5 hasta que se fijó en unas gafas de sol. Se detuvo frente a ellas y se las probó.

- Mira, Lawrence, ¿qué te parece?-le preguntó a su marido.

- Pareces John Lennon-sonrió él.

- ¿Cuánto cuestan?-le preguntó Linda al vendedor.

Éste iba a contestar cuando sonó su móvil.

- Disculpe-Linda lo sacó y descolgó-. ¿Candace? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Mamá, mamá, tienes que venir corriendo! ¡Unos bichos feos han invadido Danville y Phineas y Ferb han llamado a unos alienígenas para que los liquiden con una antena gigante!-explicó ella, vaciando por completo el aire de sus pulmones.

- Ay, Candace...-suspiró Linda.

- ¡Te digo la verdad! ¡Me han atacado y el chico y los animales los han hecho trizas con una espada rara!

- Has comido demasiado azúcar, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- Mira que te he dicho que las golosinas no te sientan bien, pero tú, ni caso...Anda, cuida a tus hermanos. Nos vemos luego.

- ¡Mamá! ¡No! ¡No cuelgues!

Pero ella colgó igualmente, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿Quién era?-preguntó Lawrence, con una lámpara de los años 20 en la mano.

- Candace. Lo de siempre.

- Ah.

- Grr...No me lo puedo creer-gruñó Candace.

Colgó y buscó con la mirada a sus hermanos para pedirles explicaciones. Pero ni ellos ni sus amigos estaban en el salón. Ni en el jardín. Ni en su habitación.

- …¿Phineas? …¿Ferb? …¡¿Dónde os habéis metido?

* * *

- Nada...Ningún movimiento-concluyó Sora, mirando a todos los lados.

- Tal vez el foco de los sincorazón esté en el centro-sugirió Donald.

Apenas dieron cuatro pasos más cuando aparecieron frente a ellos tres sombras y un grandullón.

- ¡Gasp!

Sora hizo aparecer en su mano la llave espada y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Las sombras se le echaron encima, pero Donald acudió en su ayuda. Ellas cayeron, pero el grandullón aún resistía el ataque de Goofy. Éste iba a dirigir su escudo a la cabeza cuando un empujón del sincorazón le tiró. En su caída, golpeó con el talón la boca de incendios que tenía detrás y, de pronto, ésta se hizo a un lado dejando al descubierto un túnel por el que Goofy cayó soltando un grito.

- ¡Goofy!-gritaron Sora y Donald.

Sora remató al grandullón con un golpe en la espalda y ambos saltaron por el agujero.

Para su sorpresa, comenzaron a bajar por una especie de tobogán que se retorcía de todas las maneras. Iban a tal velocidad que no tardaron en empotrarse contra Goofy.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Ajiá, esto es divertido!-rió él.

- ¡No lo es!-gritó Donald.

Habrían seguido gritando de no ser por el final tan abrupto que tenía el túnel. Los tres cayeron sobre una minúscula silla, Sora sobre Donald y Donald sobre Goofy.

Sora jadeó por el susto y el cansancio.

- ¿D-Dónde estamos?-preguntó.

Miraron a su alrededor. Era una sala blanca, llena de cacharros extraños...Parecía una especie de laboratorio. Delante de la silla había una enorme pantalla que cubría casi toda la pared con un teclado.

La pantalla se encendió y en ella apareció un hombre con el pelo y el bigote canos.

- Me alegro de ver que estás a salvo agente...¡Eh!

Sora, Donald y Goofy contemplaron absortos al Mayor Monogram.

- ¡Vosotros no sois el agente P!-exclamó él-. ¿Cómo han entrado?

- Parece ser que ha habido un problema con el protocolo de seguridad de la entrada 19, señor-le informó Carl desde un punto que la cámara no recogía.

- ¿Y cuándo lo van a arreglar?

- Estamos muy ocupados con esas criaturas de ahí fuera.

- Ya, claro, la semana pasada era fiesta, la anterior os dedicasteis a actualizar el software y antes jugaba vuestro equipo-espetó el Mayor, frunciendo su única ceja.

- A mí no me mire, yo no tengo la culpa.

El Mayor miró a Sora, Donald y Goofy y carraspeó.

- Bien, bueno...Estee...¡No habéis visto nada!

- Espere, ¿"las criaturas de ahí fuera"? ¿Se refiere a los sincorazón?-preguntó Sora, inclinándose hacia la pantalla.

- ¿Cómo conoces a los sincorazón?-preguntó el Mayor Monogram-. ¿Quién eres, chico?

- Me llamo Sora. Estos son Donald y Goofy.

- ¿Sora? ¡Señor, es el elegido de la llave espada!-exclamó Carl.

- ¿El elegido de la llave espada?-murmuró el Mayor, mirando fijamente a Sora.

- ¿Cómo...me conocen?-preguntó Sora. Sinceramente, empezaba a sentirse intimidado por aquel señor que lo miraba a través de la pantalla.

- La Agencia lo sabe todo. Estamos centrados en la protección del planeta frente a la amenaza de científicos locos, pero como...

Le interrumpieron unos golpes que retumbaron por toda la sala. Donald alzó la cabeza y entonces quedó cegado por el trasero turquesa de Perry el Ornitorrinco.

- ¡Argh!

- ¡Agente P! ¡Estás vivo! Ya temíamos lo peor-dijo el Mayor Monograma al verle.

Perry miró la pantalla con la vista cansada, hizo un saludo militar como queriendo decir que todo estaba en orden y bajó de un salto de la cara de Donald. El trío se quedó anonadado viendo cómo se sentaba en una silla a su lado y miraba la pantalla esperando órdenes diligentemente.

- ¿Eso...qué es?-preguntó Sora en voz bajita.

- Sea lo que sea, tiene pico...¿Es pariente tuyo, Donald?-preguntó Goofy.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!-respondió él.

- Os presento-intervino el Mayor Monogram-. Este es Perry el Ornitorrinco, alias Agente P.

Perry se volvió hacia Sora, Donald y Goofy y tocó el ala de su sombrero a modo de saludo. Sora le saludó tímidamente con la mano.

- ¿Un ornitorrinco?-murmuró Goofy.

- ¿Agente?-susurró Donald.

- ¿Por qué lleva sombrero?-musitó Sora.

- El Agente P tuvo un encontronazo con los sincorazón mientras estaba de servicio-explicó el Mayor-. Es una suerte que haya sobrevivido para contarlo. Y es una suerte aún mayor que hayáis coincidido en una misma sala, porque para esta misión vais a tener que trabajar los cuatro juntos.

Sora, Donald y Goofy miraron a Perry, y Perry les devolvió la mirada. ¿De qué les servirían aquellos tipos tan raros?


	6. La hora de la oscuridad

- El objetivo de la Agencia es defender el planeta de la amenaza de científicos locos que pretenden dominarlo o destruirlo-explicó el Mayor Monogram-. Normalmente, recurren a la ciencia para ello, pero a, a lo largo de la Historia ha habido muchos que han buscado poderes sobrenaturales para llevarlo a cabo. Nos consideramos gente racional, pero nuestro trabajo de investigación también incluye pactos con monstruos, objetos mitológicos y demás. Hasta ahora, ninguno de los que han intentado crear el caos por esas vías ha conseguido su objetivo, pero es mejor estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

- Hasta ahora-susurró Sora.

- Sí. Nuestros informes sobre el doctor Doofenshmirtz revelan que estos últimos tres años había estado investigando a fondo a esas criaturas llamadas sincorazón. Sin duda, pretendía invocarlos para usar su poder diabólico para dominar el Área de los Tres Estados. Y lo ha conseguido.

- ¿El doctor Doofenshmirtz?-preguntó Donald.

- Heinz Doofenshmirtz. No es el más peligroso, pero sí el más insistente de los villanos registrados en nuestros ficheros...No sabemos cómo ha podido enterarse del asunto de los sincorazones. Es una leyenda prácticamente desconocida en nuestro mundo; de hecho, no se ha escrito ni un solo libro del tema, que sepamos.

- ¿Cómo puede haber creado a los sincorazón, entonces?-se preguntó Sora, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

Perry se volvió hacia él y soltó un gruñido. Por un momento, Sora creyó que le estaba amenazando.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Agente P-asintió el Mayor-. ¡Menudo es él!

- ...¿Qué quiere decir "grrrr"?-le preguntó Goofy a Donald.

- Coincido con él: si pudo llamar a los alienígenas gracias a una melodía extraída de unos jeroglíficos esculpidos en la baldosa de un hotel en Egipto, también pudo haber averiguado de cualquier modo la existencia de los sincorazón-dijo el Mayor-. Además, eso no tiene importancia ahora mismo.

- Es verdad-dijo Donald-. Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a por él y se acabará todo este embrollo.

Perry bajó la cabeza y negó.

- Ojalá pudiéramos. En cuanto detectamos movimiento por parte del doctor, el Agente P corrió a averiguar qué tramaba. Al parecer, había conseguido crear sincorazón a capricho gracias a una máquina, pero éstos se descontrolaron y atacaron a su creador. Está en paradero desconocido.

- Si es así, nuestras esperanzas son nulas...-murmuró Sora.

- No necesariamente. Según la leyenda, sólo la llave espada puede acabar con los sincorazón, ¿cierto? Y el Agente P sabe dónde se encuentra su origen. Si trabajáis juntos, aún hay una oportunidad para salvar el mundo de esos seres.

Sora miró a Donald y Goofy. Estos, tras pensárselo un momento, asintieron.

- De acuerdo. Lo haremos-dijo Sora, decidido.

- Os lo agradezco de corazón-suspiró el Mayor Monogram-. Suerte a todos.

La pantalla se oscureció y se hizo el silencio.

- Vaya...-murmuró Sora, con la vista clavada en la pantalla opaca-. ¡Somos agentes secretos!

Toda aquella situación le confundía, pero no podía evitar sonreír ante la idea de colaborar en una misión así.

- Sólo ayudamos a uno-le recordó Donald, mirándolo con una sonrisita de reprimenda.

- Sí, bueno, pero...

Perry se levantó de la silla, accionó un botón en el teclado que abrió un pasadizo a un lado de la sala y les hizo señas para que le siguieran.

- Vamos-dijo Sora, dando un paso hacia él-. No hay tiempo que perder.

* * *

_- A ver si lo he entendido bien...¿Me estás diciendo que esas criaturas me ayudarán a conquistar el Área de los Tres Estados sin ningún esfuerzo? Mmmm, no sé yo...Ese ornitorrinco siempre consigue inutilizar mis ataques..._

_- Son el ejército más poderoso del universo. Con los sincorazones, no tendrás que preocuparte de ningún agente._

_- ¿Y tú que ganas con todo esto?_

_- El control conjunto de este mundo. _

_- Yo trabajo solo._

_- ¡Tú decides! ¡Lo tomas o lo dejas, doctorzuelo de pacotilla!_

_- ¡Eh, sin insultar! Sigh...De acuerdo, de acuerdo, acepto. A mí sólo me interesa gobernar el Área de los Tres Estados, para ridiculizar a mi hermano, enseñarle un par de cosas a mi ex mujer y todo eso. El resto te lo puedes quedar._

_- Bien. Ocúpate de crear sincorazón y úsalos para conquistar la ciudad. Yo me encargaré de que nadie te moleste, socio._

_- Sí...Socio..._

_- ...Sólo una cosa más: si te encuentras a tres entrometidos llamados Sora, Donald y Goofy, tú avísame inmediatamente. Pueden estropearlo todo._

_- Entendido._

_Norm le abrió la puerta al tipo misterioso y éste se fue sin decir nada más, y Doofenshmirtz contempló el libro negro que le había dado antes de irse._

_- Todo ese rollo de los sincorazón suena muy raro y no me termino de fiar de esa especie de gato deforme...Pero ya no se me ocurre qué más probar, así que..._

_Se encogió de hombros, se sentó en su butaca frente a la ventana y empezó a leer._

* * *

¿Qué había pasado en la ciudad? ¿Adónde había ido el ruido? ¿Y la gente?

Todo estaba totalmente desierto. Los cinco chicos, armados con disparadores de pelotas de béisbol, caminaban entre unas calles que, a pesar de ser tremendamente familiares, les parecían extrañas. No había cristales rotos en el suelo, ni edificios en llamas, tampoco carteles desgarrados o gritos en el aire, pero estaba claro que los sincorazón habían arrasado el centro de la ciudad. La gente debía de haber huido o, peor aún, había caído ante esos seres. Ya no había nadie que riera o que gritara; la única señal de vida, los únicos sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos eran sus propios pasos.

- Esto es espeluznante...-susurró Baljeet.

- Espero que Sora, Donald y Goofy hagan algo rápido...O toda el Área de los Tres Estados terminará así...-dijo Isabella, mirando de un lado para otro.

- Mientras tanto, para eso estamos nosotros-dijo Phineas-. Sólo tenemos que tener cuidado.

Todos sabían que era una locura, incluso el mismo Phineas, pero en aquel momento les parecía mejor plan que quedarse en su casa rezando por que Sora y los demás arreglaran el asunto antes de que los sincorazón los atraparan.

Ellos, por otra parte, estaban tan acostumbrados a encontrarse calles desiertas en cualquiera de los mundos que habían visitado que apenas le daban importancia. No significaba que no les importaran las consecuencias de aquella invasión, pero sabían que, después de hacer su trabajo, el planeta entero estaría a salvo y todo volvería a la normalidad. Phineas, Ferb y sus amigos volverían a jugar en la calle sin miedo a que los sincorazón les atacaran a ellos y a sus seres queridos.

Además, su atención seguía fija en Perry, que los guiaba prudentemente a través de avenidas, callejones y paseos. De vez en cuando, al oír algún ruido, hacía una señal para que se pararan y echaba un vistazo. Luego, movía la mano para indicarles que podían seguir.

- Para ser un ornitorrinco, es bastante habilidoso-murmuró Goofy.

Sora asintió y miró hacia todos lados.

- Bueno, esto está bastante tranquilo...-dijo-. Ni rastro de los sincorazón.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo Donald.

- Es posible que estén concentrados en proteger la guarida del doctor Doofenshmirtz-dedujo Sora-. Si es así...

No pudo continuar porque, tal y como dijo Donald, aparecieron de un vórtice un defensor y cuatro perros rabiosos.

- ¡Ahí están!-exclamó Sora.

Sacó su llave espada y se preparó para la pelea. Donald lanzó un rayo al escudo del defensor, pero éste no pareció verse muy afectado y lo mandó al suelo de un golpe. Un perro se lanzó sobre Goofy, quien lo repelió golpeándolo con su escudo. El sincorazón no se dio por vencido y contraatacó, pero Goofy le tiró su escudo a modo de boomerang y le hizo desaparecer. Los otros dos perros restantes persiguieron soltando ladridos rabiosos a Perry. Goofy fue a ayudarlo, pero vio que el ornitorrinco evitó de un salto que le mordieran, haciendo que los perros se golpearan el uno contra el otro y aprovechó su confusión para golpearlos con sus puños. Cada vez le sorprendía más ese extraño mamífero.

- ¡Cuidado!-gritó Sora.

La boca canina del escudo del defensor escupió una llamarada. Goofy se protegió a tiempo, pero no evitó que el impacto lo tirara al suelo.

Isabella se detuvo.

- ...Eh, chicos, ¿qué es eso?-preguntó.

Se llevó la mano a la oreja y calló. Los chicos la imitaron. Enseguida escucharon el eco de unos golpes brutales y explosiones.

- Se oye como una pelea...-dijo Buford.

Ferb señaló una nube de humo proveniente del cruce que había al final de la calle.

- ¡Ahí están!-exclamó Phineas-. ¡Vamos, chicos!

- ¿Q-Qué probabilidad hay de que salgamos vivos de esta temeridad?-preguntó Baljeet mientras los seguía a la carrera.

- Yo diría que baja-contestó Phineas alegremente.

Sora cayó al suelo y un perro se abalanzó sobre él con las fauces abiertas. Rápidamente, agarró su espalda y dio un mandoble que hizo que el sincorazón se desvaneciera en el aire. Se puso de pie y vio que Perry, de un puñetazo, había conseguido deshacerse de otro. Ya sólo quedaba el defensor, que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

- Somos cuatro contra uno y lo hemos desgastado...Ya falta poco...-jadeó, acercándose prudentemente.

- ¡Sora!

Sora abrió mucho los ojos y se volvió rápidamente.

- Oh, no...

- ¡Niños!-exclamó Donald, girándose.

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella y Buford se acercaban corriendo a ellos. Perry dio un brinco al verlos.

- ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?-gritó Sora-. ¡Tenéis que volver a casa!

- ¡Queremos ayudaros!-dijo Phineas.

- ¡No necesitamos ayuda! ¡Esto es muy peligroso para vosotros!

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡Ni "pero" ni nada! ¡Iros ya!

- ¡Gasp! ¡Cuidado, Sora!-gritó Goofy.

El defensor lanzó esta vez un rayo de hielo que impactó a pocos centímetros de los pies del chico. Antes de que éste pudiera hacer nada, los niños apuntaron con sus pistolas al sincorazón y comenzaron a lanzar pelotas de béisbol al escudo. Al sincorazón no pareció afectarle, y comenzó a correr en dirección a los cinco. Donald preparó una llamarada, pero Ferb corrió hacia él, se colocó a su lado, apuntó al defensor aprovechando aquel ángulo y disparó. La pelota impactó lateralmente en el casco del defensor, quien se deshizo ante sus ojos.

Los niños soltaron un grito de júbilo.

- ¡Fantástico, Ferb!-exclamó Phineas-. Tú si que eres un hombre de acción.

Ferb bajó el arma y alzó el pulgar.

Miró a Donald, pero él no parecía nada contento. Ni Sora. Ni Goofy tampoco.

- Lo que acabáis de hacer es una temeridad que podría haberos costado caro-les riñó Sora.

- Pero queremos ayudaros-dijo Phineas.

- ¡Sí!-asintieron a coro sus amigos.

- ¡Podemos hacer esto solos, no necesitamos la ayuda de unos niños!-exclamó Donald.

- ¡Pues estos niños os acaban de salvar el trasero, pato!-gruñó Buford.

- ¡A que te doy!-gritó Donald, agitando amenazante con su bastón.

Sora suspiró. Eran sólo unos niños inocentes que querían ayudar, pero aquello tenía que acabar. Habían tenido muchos compañeros indígenas en sus aventuras, pero todos ellos ya eran mayorcitos.

Se arrodilló delante de Phineas para ponerse a su altura.

- Escuchad...-dijo-. Sé que queréis defender vuestra ciudad y vuestro mundo...Pero esto es muy peligroso, ¿y qué crees que pasaría si os pasara algo? ¿Qué le diría yo a vuestros padres o a vuestros amigos?

Phineas bajó la mirada. Recordó a su madre, a su padre, a Candace, a los abuelos...Y su hermanastro y sus amigos también. Todos se acordaban de alguien que sufriría si la cosa acabara mal.

- ¿Y a Candace? Os habéis escapado de casa sin decirle nada, ¿verdad?-continuó Sora-. ¿Cómo crees que le sentaría saber que sus hermanos han ido derechos a su tumba?

Era verdad. Sabía que Candace no era tan mala con ellos. A veces se preocupaba como una buena hermana mayor. Y la pondrían en un grave aprieto, ya que sus padres la habían encargado cuidarlos en su ausencia. Phineas cada vez se sentía peor.

- Vale...Tal vez...Haya sido una mala idea...-suspiró el pelirrojo.

- Eso es-asintió Sora-. Os acompañaremos a casa para asegurarnos.

Buford soltó un pequeño gruñido, pero no dijo nada. Baljeet, por el contrario, parecía aliviado de que les pararan los pies a sus amigos.

- Venga-dijo Donald, caminando-. Luego volveremos para encargarnos de esto.

- ¡Oh, estás aquí, Perry!-exclamó de pronto Phineas.

Sora, Donald y Goofy se detuvieron y lo miraron estupefactos. Phineas se agachó y tomó en sus brazos al ornitorrinco.

- ¿Lo conoces?-exclamó Goofy.

- ¡Claro, es nuestra mascota!-sonrió Phineas.

- ¿Vuestra mas...?-exclamó Sora, incrédulo. Se volvió hacia Perry-. ¿Es eso cierto?

Como contestación, recibió un gruñido. Había algo diferente en el agente. Su fedora había desaparecido, se había colocado a cuatro patas y tenía los ojos mirando uno a cada lado. Parecía un ornitorrinco del montón, un completo animal. Sora, Donald y Goofy lo miraron confuso.

- ¿Qué...?-susurró Sora.

- ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Phineas.

- Amm...

Perry corrigió la desviación de sus ojos y los miró ansiosamente. Sora y sus amigos se miraron y comprendieron que, de algún modo, Perry no quería que les contaran nada.

- N-No, nada, que...-balbuceó Sora-. Bonito ornitorrinco.

- Gracias-dijo Phineas, dejándolo en el suelo-. No hacen gran cosa.

El grupo continuó su camino con Perry siguiéndoles por detrás. Miraban atentos a todos lados por si los sincorazón volvían a atacar.

- Espero que no intentéis volver a hacer cosas raras-amenazó Donald.

- Nop-respondió Phineas.

- No volveré a meterme en algo así en mi vida-prometió Baljeet.

Isabella echó la mirada atrás al oír unos pasos rápidos y pesados que desentonaban con los suyos y los de sus amigos. Dio un grito.

- ¡Se llevan a Perry!-gritó.

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta y comprobaron que un tipo gordo y peludo con una armadura azul y púrpura corría en dirección contraria con el ornitorrinco en sus enormes manos.

- ¡Perry!-gritó Phineas.

- ¡¿Adónde se lo lleva? ¡¿Quién es?-exclamó Isabella, con las manos en la boca.

- ¡Gasp! ¡Es Pete!-exclamó Sora.


	7. La canción de la determinación

- ¡Perry! ¡Perry!-gritaba Phineas.

Corría detrás de Pete, pero era más rápido que él y ya les llevaba una buena ventaja.

- ¡Perry!

- ¡Eh!-gritó Sora a Pete, adelantando a Phineas-. ¡Detente!

Pete ni se giró. Dobló la esquina torpemente sin hacer caso a los gritos que proferían los chicos.

Sora corrió todo lo que pudo, esperando poder atraparlo a tiempo...Pero para cuando llegó a la esquina, Pete había desaparecido. Miró hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie. Ni un alma. Ni siquiera había dejado a sincorazón para que se encargaran de ellos.

- ¡Maldito sea!-gruñó Sora.

Phineas llegó a su altura, jadeando como loco y sudando por la carrera. Sora pudo ver auténtica ansiedad en sus ojos.

- ¿Q-Qué...? Sora...¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué...Por qué se ha llevado a Perry?-susurró.

Donald y Goofy se miraron. Sabían perfectamente por qué se lo habían llevado. Era el único que sabía cómo llegar a la guarida del doctor Doofenshmirtz, el foco de la invasión de los sincorazón. Sin él, no harían más que dar palos de ciego mientras aquellos seres iban tomando el control del mundo. Pero no podían decírselo. Perry les había rogado (de algún modo) que no les dijeran nada sobre su supuesta doble vida. Podrían meterle en un buen problema si lo hicieran.

- ¡P-Perry es mi mascota! ¿Para qué lo quiere?-los ojos del niño comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas-. ¡No les ha hecho nada! ¡Sólo es un animal! ¿Es que quiere...convertirlo en uno de esos seres? No...No puede...

- Phineas...-susurró Isabella, caminando hacia él y reconfortándolo en sus brazos.

Era difícil ver algo así.

Ferb soltó un largo suspiro y se acercó a su hermano.

- No es momento de preguntarse por qué-dijo en voz baja.

Phineas se volvió para mirarlo sin decir nada.

- Puede que se lo haya llevado porque sabe que sólo nosotros podemos defender Dansville y Perry es uno de nuestros mejores amigos. Para meternos el miedo en el cuerpo, llevarnos a su trampa...Bueno, no sé por qué motivo exacto lo ha hecho. Lo que sí sé es que no debemos desesperarnos. Sería caer en sus redes.

Se volvió lentamente hacia sus nuevos amigos.

- Sora, Donald, Goofy...Vosotros estáis acostumbrados a tratar con esta clase de problemas y habéis venido expresamente para ayudarnos...Pero esta vez es algo personal. Es nuestra ciudad, nuestro mundo, nuestros amigos y nuestra familia...Nuestro verano...Y no vamos a dejar que nada ni nadie nos lo quite.

Sora sonrió.

- No, tienes razón-dijo.

Ferb se volvió de nuevo hacia Phineas.

- ¿Y bien?

Phineas se quedó un momento en silencio hasta que respiró hondo y recobró la sonrisa.

- Vamos a ayudaros, os guste o no-advirtió-. Encontraremos juntos el foco de los sincorazón y acabaremos con ellos. ¡Por Perry! ¡Y por Dansville!

- ¡Sí!-clamaron los demás a coro.

- Bien, no tengo nada que objetar-sonrió Sora.

- No me termina de gustar la idea...Pero vale-se rindió Donald.

- Menuda labia tienes cuando quieres, macho-le dijo Buford a Ferb.

- De acuerdo, chicos-dijo Sora-. Tenemos que encontrar la guarida del doctor Doofenshmirtz. De allí vienen los sincorazón. Y no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Baljeet alzó la cabeza.

- Estee...¿Se me permite una sugerencia?-preguntó con una vocecita.

- Habla-le dijo Sora.

- Gracias. ¿No será por casualidad ese edificio alto de allí?

Los demás se volvieron en la dirección a la que apuntaba el dedo del niño hindú. Un edificio destacaba sobre los demás. No sólo por su tamaño: también por los sincorazón que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

- Ahí va, se acabó la búsqueda...-murmuró Goofy.

- Vaya héroes cegatos...-espetó Buford.

- ¡Eh!-gruñó Donald.

- Euh...Buena observación, Baljeet-dijo Sora, disimulando que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba por allí-. ¡Vamos allá!

Echaron a correr hacia el final de la calle.

Unos cuantos sincorazones salieron a su encuentro, pero estaban más que preparados para enfrentarse a ellos.

* * *

_Este es el momento, nuestra hora ya llegó_

_De nuestro mundo salvar de los vil sincorazón._

_Todos juntos podemos, no hay nada que temer._

_Con nuestros amigos, sólo podemos vencer._

_Uuh, uuh, ah-ah-ah_

_¡Con nuestros amigos los vamos a vencer!_

_Uuh, uuh, ah-ah-ah_

_¡Con nuestros amigos los vamos a vencer!_

_La oscuridad nos quiere engullir, _

_Pero aquí estamos y lo vamos a impedir_

_Con nuestro ingenio, un mordisco y dos patadas, _

_Los escudos y el poder de la llave espada._

_Uuh, uuh, ah-ah-ah_

_¡Con nuestros amigos los vamos a vencer!_

_Uuh, uuh, ah-ah-ah_

_¡Con nuestros amigos los vamos a vencer!_

_Uuh, uuh, ah-ah-ah_

_¡Con nuestros amigos los vamos a vencer!_

_Uuh, uuh, ah-ah-ah_

_¡Sí que vamos a vencer!_


	8. Toca actuar

- ¡Phineas! ¡Ferb! ¡¿Dónde estáis?

Con la voz cascada y muerta de cansancio, Candace se apoyó en la pared del sótano, el último lugar donde le quedaba por buscar.

No estaban en casa. Había mirado por todas partes, pero no respondían a su llamada.

- No habrán...-susurró-. No se les habrá ocurrido irse con esos tipos...

Deseó con todo su corazón que no fuera así...Pero todo indicaba que sus temores eran ciertos.

- Oh, no...-gimió, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. ¡Esos bichos los habrán capturado y les habrán hecho cosas horribles! ¡Mamá me va a matar!-respiró hondo e intentó calmarse-. Vale, Candace, no te desmorones ahora. ¡Ya eres casi adulta y los adultos no desesperan ante el peligro! Voy a hacer frente a esto como una persona responsable: voy a ir a buscarlos. Los traeré de vuelta a casa, vivos o muertos, ¡y luego me chivaré a mamá por haber hecho algo tan increíblemente peligroso!

Decidida, fue corriendo al garaje, cogió el bate de béisbol que guardaban allí desde hacía tiempo porque sus hermanos preferían cacharrear a jugar a esas cosas, y salió de la casa cautelosamente.

* * *

- Ooooh-sonrió Linda, mirando una muñeca de porcelana de un expositor-. Yo tenía una de estas cuando era pequeña...

Lawrence y ella se dieron la vuelta y vieron pasar a su lado a un soldado que correteaba de acá para allá. Miró hacia todos lados y se esfumó sin que nadie salvo ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

- ...Cada vez se trabajan más los disfraces de publicidad-comentó Lawrence.

- Seguro que es la mascota de la armería del nº23-dijo Linda.

* * *

Pete soltó una risotada y miró al ornitorrinco que estrujaba con su enorme y sudorosa mano.

- ¡Hola, amiguito!-rió-. Tú no me conoces, pero yo sí te conozco. Doofenshmirtz me advirtió sobre ti...Aunque no veo cómo un engendro mirad pato mitad castor puede...

Antes de que pudiera acabar de mofarse de él, Perry le picó la mano. Pete dio un alarido y le soltó. Sin embargo, Perry no tuvo tiempo de escapar porque la otra mano lo agarró del pico y el otro presionó hasta el punto de que no podía respirar.

- ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres, enano?-rugió Pete, furioso.

Lo tiró con rabia a una jaula de metal que se cerró con el golpe-

- ¡Ahí, quietecito!

Perry sacudió la cabeza y observó dónde se encontraba. Lo único que indicaba que había vuelto a la guarida de Doofenshmirtz era el creadordesincorazoneitor que seguía trabajando a pleno rendimiento, creando más y más sincorazón a cada segundo que pasaba. El resto de la sala estaba completamente a oscuras, salvo por la luz tenue de unas cuantas máquinas.

- Sí, Perry el Ornitorrinco-sonrió Pete-, pronto toda el Área de los Tres Estados estará repleta de sincorazón...Y esos tres entrometidos estarán demasiado ocupados dando vueltas sin su guía y cargando con una panda de mocosos...

- ¡Vuelve a decir eso, tío feo!-chilló una voz muy aguda.

- ¿Eng?

Se giró y una bola de béisbol le golpeó en la cabeza. Phineas, Ferb y sus amigos dieron un paso al frente.

- ¡Devuélvenos a Perry!-gritó Phineas.

Perry sonrió desde su jaula.

- ¡Ríndete, Pete!-dijo Sora a su lado-. ¡Apaga la máquina y no seremos duros contigo!

- Por mí, encantado...-contestó Pete.

El suelo comenzó a temblar de pronto bajo sus pies.

- ¿E-Eh?-balbuceó Sora.

- ¿Qué pasa?-exclamó Baljeet.

- ...Pero a quien tenéis que rendir cuentas es a él-en la boca de Pete se dibujó una sonrisa siniestra.

Todos ahogaron un grito al ver detrás de él a un enorme sincorazón casi tan alto como la sala, con una nariz larga y puntiaguda, cuyos dedos tenían la forma de varias herramientas. Llevaba encima los jirones de una gigantesca bata blanca en cuyo centro se encontraba el símbolo de los sincorazón.

Perry reconoció al instante a su némesis.

- Este sincorazón está hecho de amargura, rencor y soledad-sonrió Pete, apartándose a medida que hablaba-. Disfrutad, muchachos.

El sincorazón del doctor Doofenshmirtz rugió y dio un paso hacia ellos.

- ¡Es enorme!-exclamó Phineas, con la boca abierta.

- ¡Poneos a salvo e intentad atacar a distancia!-les indicó Sora-. ¡Esto es cosa nuestra!

Phineas, Ferb y sus amigos no chistaron esta vez. Corrieron a esconderse tras las máquinas. Sora, Donald y Goofy sacaron sus armas e hicieron todo lo contrario.


	9. Batalla

Donald lanzó una llamarada en dirección a la cabeza del sincorazón. Éste sacudió la cabeza y soltó un rugido antes de lanzar su dedo taladro hacia él. Donald gritó y estuvo muy a punto de ser alcanzado, de no haber sido por un rápido movimiento. Goofy se adelantó por su derecha y le lanzó su escudo, que impactó justo en el emblema de los sincorazón. Pero el monstruo siguió avanzando amenazante hacia ellos.

- ¡Venga, chicos, tenemos que ayudarlos!-gritó Phineas.

Los niños no dudaron un instante en disparar una ráfaga de pelotas de béibol contra él. El sincorazón gruñía más y más, poniéndose cada vez más furioso por momentos. Sora sabía que un enemigo enfurecido era extremadamente peligroso. Tenían que derrotarlo rápido. Corrió hacia él y dio un mandoble casi sin mirar que hizo que uno de los dedos del sincorazón, con la forma de un destornillador, se desprendiera. El sincorazón lo echó a un lado de un manotazo.

Un ruido aparte llamó la atención de Donald. Detrás del enemigo, pegado a la pared del fondo, el creadordesincorazoneitor creaba sincorazones, uno detrás de otro, y éstos se acercaban amenazantes hacia ellos.

- Oh, oh...¡Tenemos compañía!

- ¡Seguid luchando, nosotros nos encargamos de ellos!-dijo Phineas.

Los chicos dejaron de disparar al sincorazón de Doofenshmirtz y se concentraron en eliminar a los nuevos enemigos. No hacían más que aparecer nuevos sincorazón, que avanzaban hacia el grupo como una marea negra por mucho que les dispararan. Phineas rogó a la divinidad que quisiera escucharle que no se quedaran sin munición ahora.

El dedo índice con forma de taladro del sincorazón de Doofenshmirtz comenzó a girar produciendo un chirrido oxidado y se abalanzó sobre Goofy.

- ¡Waaaaaah!

Fue lo suficientemente rápido como para cubrirse con el escudo, pero el horrendo ruido que oyó le indicaba que el taladro lo estaba atravesando.

- ¡Goofy, aguanta!-chilló Sora.

Corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo y realizó un hechizo de hielo que impactó de lleno en el arma. Ésta se cubrió de una capa de hielo tan gruesa que dejó de girar al instante. Dio unas estocada y el dedo-taladro se desprendió de su sitio. El sincorazón rugió y tiró al suelo a Goofy y a Sora de un golpe.

- ¡Tiene mucha fuerza!-exclamó Goofy.

Una sombra dio un salto y aprovechó aquel momento para abalanzarse sobre los dos. Donald consiguió fulminarlo con un rayo, pero se acercaban más.

- ¡No podemos contenerlos más! ¡Son demasiados!-gritó Phineas, al que le estaba empezando a doler el dedo de tanto disparar.

Un corazón se giró hacia él.

- ¡Eh! ¿Adónde te crees que vas?-exclamó Buford antes de correr hacia él y eliminarlo de un golpe con la pistola.

- ¡Cuidado, Ferb!-exclamó Isabella.

Antes de que el niño británico pudiera reaccionar, Isabella se adelantó y lo hizo desaparecer con un disparo certero entre los hombros. Ferb se lo agradeció con un gesto antes de volver a disparar.

Perry lo observaba todo desde su jaula, impotente. Si hubiera podido salir de allí...Si pudiera usar sus habilidades como agente para ayudarlos...

Bueno...Tal vez pudiera.

Los niños estaban muy ocupados disparando a la creciente horda de sincorazones como para ver que su ornitorrinco caminaba a dos patas y llevaba sombrero. Se giró hacia el creadordesincorazoneitor, alineó su reloj transmisor hacia él y pulsó un diminuto botoncito. Un garfio salió disparado entre los barrotes, atravesando a cinco sincorazón y clavándose finalmente en la máquina. Ésta comenzó a convulsionarse entre chispas y pequeñas explosiones internas.

- ¿Qué...?-musitó Phineas, volviéndose hacia allí.

Perry recogió a toda prisa el gancho y volvió a su posición cuadrúpeda de estúpido.

- ¡La máquina! ¡Está rota!-exclamó Baljeet, señalando el aparato.

Buford no se esperó a que se hubiera roto del todo, la remató con un disparo. Una explosión hizo saltar por los aires el creadordesincorazoneitor y a los seres que pululaban a su alrededor.

- Ahora sí que está rota-sonrió.

- ¡Genial! ¡Ahora vamos a librarnos de los sincorazón!-dijo Phineas.

Sin aquella máquina, los sincorazones ya no se reproducirían y sería cuestión de tiempo que ya no quedara ningún sincorazón.

Sin embargo, el jefe aún daba mucha guerra.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-gritó Sora.

Rodó por el suelo a tiempo de evitar que su dedo-martillo lo aplastara.

- ¿Y qué hacemos?-preguntó Goofy, tirándole su escudo.

- ¡Sólo podemos romperle los dedos uno a uno, pero aún así podría aplastarnos con su tamaño!-dijo Donald.

- ¡Es lo único que podemos hacer!-dijo Sora.

O tal vez no...

"_Piensa, Sora, piensa...¡Algo podremos hacer!"_, pensó mientras le rebanaba un dedo-cincel de la mano izquierda.

Recordó sus batallas. Amputando las armas potenciales se podía conseguir una victoria más fácil, pero eso no acababa con el sincorazón. Muchas veces, volvían a salir. O, como había señalado Donald, podía aplastarlos sin necesidad de usarlas. El escudo...No, no servía de nada. Era una mera marca. Muy pocas veces era un punto débil.

¿Entonces?

Un manotazo en las costillas lo tiró al suelo. Oyó las voces de sus amigos llamándole, pero ninguno pudo ir a ayudarle porque el sincorazón repartía patadas y zarpazos a diestro y siniestro. Los únicos que estaban a salvo eran Perry y los niños, que estaban despachando a los últimos sincorazón que quedaban en pie.

- ¡Déjalo en paz!-gritó Isabella, disparando una pelota a la cabeza del sincorazón de Doofenshmirtz.

Aquel golpe hizo que se tambaleara y moviera la cabeza de un lado a otro. Como no pudo identificar de dónde venía el golpe entre ese montón de disparos en todas direcciones, decidió ignorarlo y pagar su dolor con Donald y Goofy. Donald cayó al suelo por una patada que le dio en el trasero.

- La cabeza...-musitó Sora.

¡Sí!

- ¡La cabeza!-exclamó-. ¡Donald! ¡Goofy! ¡Atacad a la cabeza! ¡Eso lo aturde!

Los dos asintieron y concentraron sus golpes en aquella parte. Mientras Donald lanzaba hechizos y Goofy tiraba su escudo, Sora se concentró en atacar las rodillas para hacer que se doblara y, así, atacarlo.

- ¡Ferb! ¡Vamos a ayudarles!-exclamó Phineas, apuntando con su pistola a la cabeza.

Ferb asintió y enseguida una lluvia de pelotas de béisbol comenzó a golpear al sincorazón.

Atacado por todos lados, visiblemente aturdido y dolorido, se balanceó, trató de huir, de atacar, pero el ataque cada vez cobraba más fuerza. Finalmente, el enorme sincorazón cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"_¡Ahora!"_

Sora dio un salto y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la sien del monstruo.

Él soltó un último alarido antes de desvanecerse en una explosión de luz.

Un enorme corazón flotó sobre las cabezas de los guerreros durante unos instantes y se perdió junto a su dueño. La luz volvió a la habitación.


	10. Hasta la vista

- ¡Perry! ¡Perry! ¡Estás aquí!-exclamó Phineas, jubiloso.

Él y Ferb lo sacaron de la jaula y lo acariciaron.

- ¡Está bien, Ferb! ¡No le han hecho daño! ¡Qué bien!-rió Phineas, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Perry soltó uno de sus característicos gruñidos. Tenía la misma expresión neutra de siempre, pero en su interior, tal y como confirmó Sora, estaba más que contento de volver a ver a sus dueños sanos y salvos.

Sora sonrió al ver la escena...Sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando se giró a mirar a Pete.

El muy cobarde se había escondido en una esquina a contemplar su destrucción, y ver que su plan había fallado en todos los aspectos había dejado su rechoncho rostro en una mueca de estupefacción y rabia.

- No...No puedo creerlo...Yo...

Miró uno a uno a los chicos y salió corriendo tan rápido como su obesidad le permitía.

- ¡VOLVERÉ! ¡OS ARREPENTIRÉIS DE ESTO! ¡LO JURO!

- Espero no volver a verlo muy pronto...-murmuró Sora, con el ceño fruncido.

- Gracias, Sora-le agradeció Phineas.

- Sí, ¡gracias!-sonrió Isabella.

- ¡Nos habéis salvado, como prometisteis!-exclamó Baljeet.

- En realidad, no lo habríamos hecho de no haber sido por vosotros-sonrió Sora dulcemente.

- Cierto-asintieron Donald y Goofy al unísono.

- ...Ahora...¿Os tendréis que ir?-preguntó Phineas.

- Me temo que sí-respondió Sora.

- Vaya...Creíamos que...Podríais quedaros un rato para hacer algo divertido juntos-musitó Phineas, bajando la mirada-. Teníamos pensado hacer una montaña rusa mañana, pero ya que os vais a ir...Podríamos adelantarlo para hoy.

- ¿Una...montaña rusa?-repitió Sora, alzando una ceja.

- Sí-sonrió Phineas.

- Pero...

- Por favor, Sora...

- Por favooooor-se unieron los demás niños.

Sora, Donald y Goofy apartaron la mirada de las caritas suplicantes de los chicos y se miraron.

- Bueno...Ya que estamos aquí...-dijo Sora.

- Supongo que Vergel Radiante puede esperar un poco más-dijo Goofy.

- Sigh...Vale, de acuerdo. Ya que no sabemos cuándo va a ser la próxima vez que nos veamos...-contestó Donald, cruzándose de brazos y meneando la cabeza tristemente.

Los niños estallaron en vítores.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Si trabajamos todos juntos, podremos terminarla antes de la hora de cenar!-dijo Phineas, arrastrando a Sora de la mano.

- Euh...V-Vale...-balbuceó él, dejándose conducir.

* * *

Resultó mucho más fácil y divertido de lo que se imaginaba. Phineas y Ferb eran unos ingenieros de primera capaces de crear una estupenda montaña rusa en un tiempo récord y usando de mano de obra a un grupo de niños. Éstos seguían perfectamente sus instrucciones, y Sora, Donald y Goofy también, y eso que no tenían ni idea de cómo clavar un clavo. Las Chicas Scout, amigas de Isabella, se unieron a ayudarles, y entre todos levantaron una atracción digna de verse.

- ¡Y todo esto en un jardín!-exclamó Goofy, admirado.

- ¡Venga, vamos a inaugurarlo!-dijo Phineas.

Se montaron en los asientos sin tardar. Ferb accionó una palanca y la montaña rusa comenzó a moverse. Sora pudo ver mientras el carro subía la pendiente las casas, diminutas como maquetas, y el centro de Danville. Ni un solo sincorazón en el aire ni en el suelo.

Se sintió satisfecho. Después, cuando, de pronto, bajaron a una velocidad vertiginosa, mareado. A la segunda curva, la adrenalina se le subió a la cabeza. Soltó un grito o dos.

* * *

- Adoro el reloj que hemos comprado-sonrió Linda, girándose un poco para contemplarlo.

- Lo pondremos en el recibidor-sugirió Lawrence, al volante.

- ¡Perfecto!

- Un momento...Esa...¿Esa es Candace?

Paro cinco metros más adelante. Sentada en la acera, Candace lloraba a moco tendido. Sus padres observaron que llevaba un bate de béisbol en la mano.

- ¿Candace?-preguntó su madre, bajando del coche.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Lawrence, asomándose desde la ventanilla.

Candace los miró y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

- ¡P-Papá! ¡Ma-Ma-Mamá!-gimoteó-. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo-sob-siento mucho! ¡No les he encontrado! ¡No los he encontrado por ninguna parte! ¡Ahora estarán muertos y ha sido todo culpa mía!

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿De qué estás hablando?-le preguntó Linda, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

- I-Ineas y F-F-F-F-F...

-Cariño, no te entiendo nada. Anda, sube. Cálmate. Bebe algo en casa y me cuentas un poco más tranquila lo que pasa-sugirió Linda.

La acompañó al coche y continuaron el recorrido.

- ¡Pe-Pero yo...!-balbuceó Candace, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Mira, ya hemos llegado, ¿lo ves? Anda, tranquilízate-dijo Lawrence.

Candace estaba segura de que le caería el castigo del siglo. Del milenio. Perder a sus hermanos y saber que con toda seguridad estarían en manos de esos seres no iba a costarle una semana sin salir. Estaba perdida. Y lo que era peor, no había podido despedirse de ellos...

Sin embargo, cuando vio desde la ventanilla del coche la montaña rusa, soltó una exclamación.

- ¡N-No están muertos! ¡Están aquí!-exclamó para sí-. ¡Y han hecho una montaña rusa!

Las lágrimas dejaron de caer...Y un nuevo sentimiento afloró.

- Jejejejeje, ahora sí que os voy a pillar...¡Mamá, papá, mirad el jardín! ¡Corred!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?-balbuceó Lawrence.

Frenó el coche, pero la mala suerte quiso que el maletero se abriera con ese movimiento por el peso del reloj y la inercia, y éste acabó en el suelo.

- ¡Oh, vaya, espero que no se haya roto!-exclamó Linda, bajando del coche.

- ¿Eh? ¡Dejad el reloj, mirad eso!-dijo Candace.

* * *

Sora, Donald, Goofy y los niños bajaron del vagón aún riendo.

- ¡Ha estado genial!-rió Donald.

- Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien-sonrió Sora.

- Para eso es el verano, ¿no? Para pasárselo bien-dijo Phineas, sonriendo.

- Sí...Supongo que sí...

Entonces, un resplandor les hizo soltar una exclamación.

- ¡Mirad!-exclamó Allyson.

- ¡La montaña rusa!-señaló Baljeet.

La atracción vibró hasta lo cimientos y el cielo pareció teñirse de gris y cubrirse de finas nubes plateadas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?-exclamó Candace-. ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

- ¡Un momento!-contestó ella, levantando con dificultad el reloj con la ayuda de su marido.

Un rayo de luz salió de la montaña rusa e impactó en él. El ojo de una cerradura se dibujó en el aire. Sora sabía lo que debía hacer. Apuntó al hueco con su llave espada y otro rayo, esta vez blanco, dio de lleno en el lugar indicado. Se produjo un sonido muy similar al de una cerradura cerrándose, y después un resplandor bañó el vecindario.

- ¡Mamá!-gritó Candace.

- Ahora vaaaaaa.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, Phineas, Ferb y sus amigos se encontraban en el césped. La montaña rusa había desaparecido y el cielo volvía a ser anaranjado con las últimas luces de la tarde.

- ...Vale...Esto es raro...-murmuró Phineas.

Sora observó que un helicóptero sobrevolaba la zona con un objeto enorme enganchado. ¿Podía ser...?

- En efecto-dijo una voz familiar.

Miró hacia abajo y vio que Perry se había situado entre sus piernas y le asomaba el reloj discretamente. El Mayor Monogram se reflejaba en la pantalla.

- Siento las molestias, pero, al parecer, ese es el objeto que hace aparecer la cerradura de nuestro mundo-explicó el Mayor-, y creemos que, para más seguridad, deberíamos custodiarlo en un lugar seguro. Hemos aprovechado el resplandor cegador para enganchar la montaña rusa a nuestro helicóptero y trasladarlo lo antes posible.

- Vaya...¡No me he enterado de nada!-murmuró Sora, asombrado.

- Sí, nuestros agentes son muy cuidadosos. Oh, por cierto. Sora, Donald, Goofy...En nombre de la O.S.A.C...Gracias.

Les hizo un saludo militar.

- Gracias, señor-sonrió Sora.

Él y sus amigos se lo devolvieron.

- Qué mala suerte...Euh...Sora, ¿qué hacéis?-preguntó Phineas.

- Euh...No, nada...Mirábamos...

- ¡El crepúsculo!-contestó Donald.

- Es verdad, es muy bonito-sonrió Phineas, girándose en dirección al sol poniente.

- Vale, Candace, ¿qué decías?-preguntó Linda, alzando la mirada.

Por supuesto, cuando miró ya no había ni montaña rusa ni herraduras en el cielo. Sólo un atardecer normal y corriente.

- ¡ARGH!-chilló Candace-. ¡Nooo! ¡Otra vez nooo!

- ¡Oooh, es precioso!-sonrió Linda-. Sería un fondo de pantalla para el ordenador estupendo.

- Voy a por la cámara-dijo Lawrence, entrando en casa.

- Supongo...Que es hora de despedirse-suspiró Phineas, con una cara triste que se contagió a cuantos estaban a su alrededor.

- No hay razón para ponerse tristes-dijo Sora-. Nos volveremos a ver pronto, lo prometo.

- ¡Sí!-corearon Donald y Goofy.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro.

Phineas miró a Ferb y éste asintió con la cabeza.

- Os estaremos esperando-sonrió finalmente.

- Seguid tan geniales como ahora, ¿vale?-se despidió Sora, agitándole el pelo a Ferb.

- ¡No os metáis en líos!-se despidió Donald, caminando hacia la nave Gumi.

- ¡Pasáoslo bien!-se despidió Goofy, agitando la mano.

- ¡Adiós!-gritó Isabella.

- ¡Volved pronto!-se despidió Baljeet.

- ¡Adiós, bichos raros!-dijo Buford.

- ¡Tened cuidado por ahí!-se despidió Phineas.

- No volváis nunca...-gruñó Candace, asomándose por la puerta de la verja con cara de auténtico rencor.

- Candace-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Era Jeremy. La cara de Candace mutó hasta convertirse en una sonrisa bobalicona.

- ¡Je-Jeremy! ¡Hola!-saludó.

- Oye, he alquilado una peli, ¿quieres venir a verla a mi casa?-propuso Jeremy-. Con palomitas y refrescos.

- Me encantará-aceptó Candace, encantada.

- Pues vamos-sonrió Jeremy, tomándola de la mano.

Candace se dejó conducir sin rechistar. Estaba tan feliz que se olvidó de Sora, Donald y Goofy casi al instante.

Las compuertas de la nave Gumi se cerraron y en su despegue, los tres pudieron echar un último vistazo a la ciudad a través de las ventanillas.

Un pequeño barrio lleno de casas idénticas alineadas las unas con las otras, todas bañadas con la luz de los últimos rayos de sol del día. Todas con su tejado, su buzón, su chimenea y su jardín. Sin embargo, una destacaba entre las demás, porque precisamente ahí, en su jardín, había más diversión y ganas de disfrutar de la vida de lo que nadie habría imaginado.

Sora suspiró y miró la llave espada que sujetaba en sus manos. Tenía el mango retorcido como una atracción vertiginosa, de color dorado, y acabado en tres soles que se unían formando los dientes. La empuñadura estaba rodeada de dos talladuras que simulaban un par de chorros de agua y, para finalizar, un pequeño ornitorrinco de hierro verde aqua colgaba de una pequeña cadena.

"Verano eterno".

* * *

Doofenshmirtz se levantó del suelo lentamente y se llevó la mano a la frente.

- Ay, qué dolor...Qué...Qué...¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-se preguntó a sí mismo.

Vanessa entró a la habitación.

- Hola, papá-saludó en voz baja.

- ¡Hola, Vanessa! Esteee...¿Crees que serías capaz de recordarme qué ha pasado aquí estas últimas horas?-preguntó Doofenshmirtz.

Vanessa alzó una ceja.

- Por favor, dime que no has empezado a beber...

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Intentaré colgar pronto los diseños de Doofenshmirtz sincorazón y la llave espada "Verano eterno". Ésta última será imagen del fic.  
**


End file.
